POiiSED
POiiSED is an American gaming YouTuber, notable for his loud voice when playing games, with a trademark "EEEE" and scream. POiiSED currently resides in Memphis, Tennessee, but not much is known about his backstory or heritage, as he did not reveal any hints or explanations on his past life. Overview POiiSED created his channel on May 23, 2011. However, he did not create any videos until he made his first video, under the name FOOTZ GETs LUCKy, which is merely a editing test. He then started to make a few Gears of War videos before turning his attention to horror games, notably Slender, Amnesia, and SCP. POiiSED mostly plays horror games, mostly indie horror. If he happens to get a jumpscare from these games, he will react with a high-pitched scream, which he is most notably known for. His screams are also put into compilations called "Screamtages." He also remarks sometimes that he will quit YouTube after a jumpscare, but this is a joke. In the past, he used to swear in his videos, but this does not happen nowadays, as he likely has gone to a more family-friendly route. He also says "EEEEEEE" and "Let's go!" when completing a game or a general success. His fans also use his mentioned phrases. POiiSED also often uses the term "booty meat". POiiSED can also be seen replying to his fan's comments, and he rather acts kind to them. He may or may not respond, as he may not respond to most of his fan's comments. He also has collaborated, or is friends with, Dashie, CoryxKenshin, and WoodyGotEm. He also has his own group called "The Boyz," in which they usually play Garry's mod horror maps. POiiSED does not always play horror games, he also played some non-horror games, like Overwatch, Henry Stickman, Super Mario Run, Agar.io, and Slither.io. He also played Gears of War when he was relatively new. He also reacts to videos and pranks, like here. Games Played As he has played many games over time, some may not be included. *Gears of War *Outlast *Garry's Mod *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Slender *Stop it Slender *Hello Neighbor *Friday The 13th Multiplayer *Super Mario Run *Henry Stickmin Series *Overwatch *Muddy Heights/Muddy Heights 2 *Emily Wants to Play *Sophie's Curse *Whack Your Neighbor *Dark Night *Final Nights/Final Nights Redux *Final Nights 2 *Final Nights 3 *The Joy of Creation *The Joy of Creation Reborn *The Joy of Creation: Story Mode *The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition *Captured *Five Nights at Candy's Series *The Conjuring *The Visitor *Grand Theft Auto 5 Trivia *Sometimes, POiiSED may upload videos of him playing a game, but instead with his voiced pitched much higher. This voice has been dubbed "Fruitsnacks" or "Calvin." *Not much is known about POiiSED's life, although he gave some life updates. It is likely he is African American, judging by his skin-color, but where he lives. *His birthday and age has remained undisclosed. This page was created on December 29, 2016‎‎ by Gravel Poot. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers